


YouTube Short Stories

by TopHatCat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Control, Magic, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, alter ego, gamer - Freeform, pink moustache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Stories so far....1: Darkiplier's Beginning - How Dark came to be with Mark's other alter egos and there's some rivalry with Warfstache.2: Anti and Dark: Attention - Anti and Dark are friends, but Dark's ambitions can get take him over. So Anti raises his own ambitions to match his friends.





	1. Darkiplier's Beginning

Wilford was one of the first, and he was the best (according to him), so obviously he became the leader of all the alter egos. Ruling with a pink mustached flair, he really didn't care what the others did as long as they didn't mess up whatever he was planning that day. They didn't mind. Usually he messed it up in his own psycho manner anyway.   
  
Then Dark showed up. Actually, the dark haired fellow with the aura of black magic had been there quite a while, but his presence was small and his  powers limited.  But now he was stronger. He'd suffered through the years, receiving little bits of attention, but never enough. He craved praise, coveted control, and so when he decided he'd gained enough power, he entered the scene.  At once the others feared him. He was more powerful than the rest of them put together; they knew it and so did he.  He was a demanding leader and they served him the attention he earned for.  
  
And yet there still was Wilford. Dark wasn't afraid of the other man, no, fear wasn't what stayed him from commanding Wilford as he did the others.  But even if he wasn't afraid, he knew there was something else about Wilford that made him more dangerous than he first seemed to be.  Not a drop of black magic but Dark didn't dare to move against the mustached man.  
  
And then he got greedy.  It wasn't enough, none of it was. He didn't have what Mark had, he couldn't take control. He became savage, burning up black magic until the other egos fled in horror. Then Wilford couldn't ignore him for any longer.  This dark punk was ruining their fun and Wilford made this very clear to Dark.  Dark didn't take kindly to criticism and lashed out at Wilford with everything he had.  
  
When their confrontation ended, the other egos were shocked to see neither one dead.    
Dark was broken, he begged Wilford to end him. If he couldn't have complete control, there was no point in go on.  
  
And so Wilford twirled his moustache and told him how foolish he was being.  Control, control, control... If Dark couldn't control Wilford, there was no way he could ever control Mark himself. Dark had some brains in his head and they might be able to do some worthwhile stuff.  
  
Dark didn't know what to do, but Wilford wasn't going to kill him so he had no choice. He would have to keep trying.  
  
As time passed he wondered why Wilford hadn't killed him. Surely the man knew someday he may have power enough to defeat even he? The power to destroy him? But somewhere along the line he realized he had come to respect Wilford Warfstache, despite all his quirks. In fact, he had come to like some of the other alter egos as well. They were all tied together, bound by Mark, and that bond would never be severed.  
  
Wilford remained leader of the egos, but Dark became their king.  They were a driving force of madness and deception, a dueling team of no equal, and someday, even Mark would bow down before them.


	2. Anti and Dark: Attention

Anti and Dark met when Jack and Mark met.  Anti wasn’t quite sure what to think of Dark at first.  He’d never met anyone else like him before,  _an alter ego_ , and it was a bit intimidating.  But after a first few awkward confrontations, Anti found they got along quite marvelously.  Dark was a fascinating fellow and for the first time Anti realized he had been pretty lonely.  Well, not anymore.  He had -dare he say it- a friend.  It didn’t take long for them to click.

Anti realized early on Dark was pretty obsessed with taking control of Mark.  While he admired Dark’s desire and relentlessness, he himself had never really cared about possessing Jack.  He was perfectly content with lurking in the back, glitching computers, and screwing around a bit to keep himself amused.

But he supported Dark in his mission and cheered him up when things went wrong.  He was the only one who could make Dark really smile and sometimes, if he was lucky, he would even get an honest, happy chuckle out of the other man.  Those moments made Anti so pleased he nearly glitched himself into another dimension.

“You’re an odd one,” Dark would say, and Anti would laugh.

“I know!”

Then Dark would smile and shake his head and they’d continue on with whatever they happened to be doing.

Anti was truly happy.

And then something happened.

Anti wasn’t sure what, or when it really began, but he began to see less of Dark.  At first it was just a few empty weeks here and there and Anti didn’t really notice a difference, but as the periods of separation became longer, his sub-consciousness sent a message to his brain.

Dark wasn’t only becoming more distant, his whole personality was changing.  He was broodier, more menacing, and when he talked it was in a nasty sharp tone.  One day he saw Dark and the man all but tore him apart in anger.  That was the first time Anti truly understood something had changed.

He went to their friends, but Fearlix didn’t have any answers for him.  Wilford said he was ‘going through things’ and wouldn’t or couldn’t elaborate.  However, even without an explanation, Anti soon knew what was going on.

Dark’s obsession with control had finally taken him beyond caring about anything else.  All that mattered was the highest power and nothing else was worth him time. Not even Anti.

So Anti decided he would make himself worthy of Dark.

He would take over Jack.

He set to it with a vigor unlike anything he’d ever had in his happy-go-lucky lifestyle.  It was the hardest thing he had ever done and every time Jack pushed him away he felt like he would break apart from the pain and the struggle.  He weakened with every attempt, but new energy burned in him every time he thought of why he was doing this.  It wasn’t for control, or for power, it was a selfish need and aching want to see Dark again.

When the fans started noticing, Anti’s heart leapt.

_Did you see the screen flicker?_

_Watch out, something’s there!_

_Is that a demon trying to take over Jack???!!!_

_Someone warn him!  He needs to get help!_

But despite all the attention he was getting, Dark didn’t acknowledge any of it.  So Anti drove harder, when Jack pushed him he pushed back and finally he made it.  October 31st. He gained control in one of Jack's videos.

Ecstatic, he ran to find Dark.

_‘Look at me!  I did it!  Please look at me!’_

But Dark turned away, and when he did Anti gave up.  He dropped to his knees, staring at Dark’s back, only a few yards away.

“You’ve already lost him,” Dark said, and Anti felt Jack slip out of his grasp, free again.

“I didn’t do it for control,” Anti said, hot tears burning his eyes and falling down his face.  “I don’t give a crap about taking over!”  He wiped his eyes, smearing the tears, angry at his weakness.  “I just wanted you to see me!”

Dark didn’t reply, but he didn’t walk away either.  Rage filled Anti and he clenched his fists.  “You’re so caught up in your illusions of power you won’t even look at me!”

“I need to take control,” Dark said, and Anti screamed his next words, cutting him off.

“If you’re going to ignore me, then I don’t want you to take control! I hope you never take over Mark! I hope you FAIL!”

The anaglyph red and blue around Dark flickered and in a heartbeat he reappeared next to Anti.  Grabbing the man’s hair he yanked Anti’s head back, leaning in close to his face. “How dare you speak that way to me!” he snarled, “You-!”

Anti didn’t move, to tired and to damaged to care if Dark killed him.  He looked up into Dark’s black gaze and the other man became suddenly still and quiet as their eyes met.  The moment lasted an eternity as they took each other in.  Then Dark’s finger’s tightened around Anti’s hair for a split second before his hand let go and Anti’s head dropped to his chest.

“Sorry,” he whispered, staring at Dark’s shoes.  “Sorry you’re unhappy…”

He was prepared to sit there until the end of time, desolate, but abruptly Dark shifted and Anti felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug.  His eyes widened and he stiffened at the sudden action.

“I’m sorry,” Dark said quietly, his low tone a gentle rumble in Anti’s ear. “I truly am.  You’re the only friend I have.”

Anti relaxed then, letting Dark hold him close, and buried his nose into the man’s shoulder, taking in the scent of him again.  He didn’t need an apology.  He had everything he wanted right now, holding onto him.


End file.
